A Summer At The Burrow
by The Silver Wolf
Summary: Harry gets an invitation to spend the summer before 7th year at the burrow. Why is Dudley invited as well? Wat odd secret have Draco and Hermione been hiding? How will that odd secret effect their 7th year at school? DracoxHarry&FredxGeorge
1. Prologue: The Invitation

**The Silver Wolf: **This occurred to me after I saw the fifth movie. I saw all of Fred and George's little toys and jokes and stuff that they made, and I was like... "Hmm...I could use that to make something pretty funny." so here it is. Summer At The Burrow.

**Summary: **Harry gets invited over to spend the summer at The Burrow...what? Dudley too? What happens when the twins pull out their stock of tricks? What happens when Dudley meets Harry's long term boyfriend of a year now?

That's a pretty simple summary, I'd say...on with story!

**Prologue: The Invitation**

Harry sat in his room, bored out of his mind. Waiting for Hedwig to get back was boring enough as it was, but add to the fact that no one was home made it even worse. He couldn't eavesdrop on his aunt's and uncle's stupid conversations and laugh at them behind their back. Dudley was out and about beating up ten year olds with his "posse" again, and he couldn't walk up to Dudley and make fun of him behind his back because he simply wasn't here.

An owl came to the window of Harry's bedroom, but it wasn't Hedwig. It was Razor, Draco's owl. Harry had been expecting an owl from Draco for a while, he just never knew when it would arrive.

_Hey love, _

_Both of us have been invited over to The Burrow for the summer. Looks like your friends are finally starting to accept me as one of the "gang" now. Oh, and Arthur wants you to bring your muggle cousin...Dudley was his name? Anyway, he said he wanted to get a muggle's perspective of a few things. He already had it approved by Fudge, so no worries on your part, I made sure of that. _

_Arthur told me Dudley would be more than willing to come if you slip him the potion attached to Razor's leg. I don't exactly know what it is, but I'm sure Arthur knows what he's doing._

_Oh, and the twins are in a tizzy about their successful selling items. I hear their Canary Creams can do quite the damage. Well, I'm already here, I'll be waiting for you love. Give Razor's regards to Hedwig, will you?_

_Draco_

This letter from Draco just made his day. Harry took the vile of potion from Razor's leg, and carefully placed it into his pocket to slip to Dudley later. Dudley always had Harry make him coffee when he got home, he'd slip it in there then. Then he'd bring the subject up at diner that night. Dudley would convince Petunia and Vernon to let him go.

Harry wrote a quick reply note and gave it to Razor to bring back to Draco at The Burrow. He would not only be with his friends shortly, but with his boyfriend too. Dudley was in for a shock.

**XXXX**

Later that night at diner, Harry brought up the subject of Dudley coming with him to The Burrow for the rest of the summer.

"Are you out of your mind boy? Dudley's staying here, he's not bouncing around with you and that ridiculous band of friends of yours." cried Vernon in outrage at even the thought.

"Dad...I actually want to go with Harry to see his friends." Dudley looked at his mother and father's shocked faces and kinda shrunk into his seat. The big bad boy was actually cowering in front of his parents. Harry couldn't get past that laugh until his aunt had something to say.

"Are...are you sure you want to spend a summer in a magic-using household sweety? I mean, Harry didn't cast a spell on you or anything...did he?" she shot him an evil glare and Harry had his defense all ready for the blame.

"Aunt Petunia, you know I'm not allowed to use magic outside school until I'm 17 or I get expelled. Certainly you remember this?" Harry sat in his seat with the straightest face he could muster. He was just over excited about seeing Draco. He wouldn't have to go a whole summer without his lover after all. It was going to prove to be an interesting summer indeed.

**XXXX**

**The Silver Wolf: **oh I like where this is going. I did some research on Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, they're pretty cool. Sonce I haven't read the books in a while I figured I oughtta look a few things up just to be sure. Anyway, lemme know what you think.

R&R Please!


	2. The Muggle Is In The House!

**The Silver Wolf:** Here's chapter one...finally. It took me forever to come up with how to start this chapter. And what Draco's issues might have been. But I've come up with something quite interesting. I think all of you will like it.

**Disclaimer: Failed to give you this in the Prologue so here it is. I don't own Harry Potter. JKR does. If you need further disclaimers, see my profile. All of it is there.**

**Chapter 1: THE MUGGLE IS IN THE HOUSE!!**

Before Harry could say hello to anyone, Arthur was bounding down the stair case at an incredible speed. His muggle was here and he wasn't going to miss saying hello to his "personal" guest.

Dudley, to say the least was in a state of shock, the potion that had convinced him to come had obviously worn off and he was seriously regretting coming out to The Burrow for the summer.

"My name is Arthur Weasley, and it's a pleasure to meet you. You are?"

"Dudley...I really don't want to be here, can I go home now?" Dudley tried his biggest puppy dog face on Mr. Weasley to get him to take sympathy, but it didn't work.

"Oh, nonsense! You're staying with us. I'm going to teach you everything I know about magic, and you are going to teach me everything you know about muggles." Mr. Weasley said happily and smiled down at the frowning face that wasDudley.

"Um...what the hell's a muggle?" Dudley was already confused, and Harry couldn't help but laugh. He wanted to find Draco and give him a big hug and a kiss and just go sit on the couch and talk for a while with his boyfriend.

Harry didn't listen to the rest of the conversation he just wanted to find Draco and talk. Ron and Hermione rushed down the stairs with Draco in toe just as Harry was about to go up. Draco ran into Harry's arms and gave him a suffocating hug if there ever was one.

**XXXX**

Dudley looked out from the corner of his eyes to see his cousin hugging and kissing another guy. The red-head kid and some chick were just looking at them smiling. He couldn't believe it, his cousin was gay. There he was kissing another guy like it was nothing, right in front of everyone.

"Come on Draco. There's a muggle here, and he doesn't understand that same sex relationships are common among wizards and witches." Hermione said, and looked over at Harry's cousin.

Draco looked over Harry's shoulder at the chunky kid standing and staring at him. He couldn't stand muggles. Hermione was the closest thing to a muggle he could stand, and that was his limit. His grey eyes petrified Dudley and he couldn't move.

"Dudley, son, what's wrong? Okay, who petrified him?" Arthur looked around and saw Draco staring at him. "Draco, I'll have none of that wandless magic with under-aged wizards." Draco blinked his eyes. The eye contact was broken, and Dudley could move again.

There was a loud crack and Fred and George Weasley apparated behind their father.

"Hey Dad, this the muggle?" the two boys said in unison.

"Yes boys, and I'll have none of your wheezes being used on him." said Arthur and pointed at both the jokers and then the two apparated again with a loud crack.

It didn't take them long to come back with one of their more popular inventions but Arthur didn't know about it yet, and just thought it was a regular pastry cream. Harry knew well what it was because they had used it on him before in an April Fool's joke. It was a Canary Cream, turning anyone who ate it into a Giant Canary.

The boys said in unison together, "Here's to your coming here Dudley. We know you like sweets, Harry tells us so." Fred gave Dudley the pastry, and the two disappeared again. Harry held in his laughs as long as he could until Dudley actually ate the pastry.

Dudley shoved the peace offering into his mouth and as soon as he swallowed it Harry started busting out laughing, and no one could figure out why, except Ron. Ron even joined him in the laughter. Seconds after Ron started laughing, Dudley popped and a burst of feathers scattered the room. Where Dudley stood was a huge canary, and even Draco cracked a smile on the genius and cunning of the twins.

He would definitely have to watch his back while he was staying here with Harry. He'd actually have to stay closer to Harry than he had originally thought. The giant canary was fluttering around the room in a frantic panic and it didn't look like it was going to end until the twins came back with the cure for it.

In the middle of all the frantic fluttering of the giant bird, Draco pulled Harry over to the couch and sat down with him and just held on to him for dear life so his fluttering cousin wouldn't hit him in the head.

Fred and George appeared out of the blue ONCE AGAIN. They started laughing and Arthur almost strangled the living daylights out of both the boys.

"Don't worry dad, it wears off on its own. See all the feathers?" said Fred

"He's molting." said George.

"He'll be fine."

"Once all the feathers..."

"Have gone!" the two said the last two words in unison. Molly grabbed the broom from behind the fridge door and began chasing the twins around the house, eventually Molly had chased them out of the house entirely.

"Ever since those two have become arse-buddy's with each other their pranks have been getting worse and worse." Ron said and took a seat on the couch across from Draco and Harry. Hermione followed suit, sitting next to Ron.

"Wait...what do you mean, Ron?" Draco asked.

"They're like you two. I can't get sleep anymore these days. My room's right next to theirs."

Hermione's face cringed up, "It's called incest Ronald. There is a name for it. Although this isn't as accepted a relationship as Harry and Draco's it's still a relationship, and this has happened before, otherwise it wouldn't have a name at all." Hermione had a point.

"It's still weird Hermione, even though there is a name for it. That doesn't explain why it happens." Ron said and his eye began twitching.

The feathers in the room were beginning to die down, and Dudley was forming back into his original state. When he landed on the floor he looked around the room cross-eyed for a moment then stated, "Okay, I'm officially scared of those two."

Everyone started laughing and Dudley felt like he'd just been run over by a truck.

"It's okay Dudley, they're as harmless as a alihotsy plant." said Molly, as she waved her wand and all the feathers around the room vanished into thin air.

"What's a...whatever you just said?" asked Dudley, and Molly was only too happy to reply.

"Oh, it's a plant only found in magical communities, if you eat it's leaves it causes hysteria." Dudley's face paled at the definition of the magic plant. Molly was afraid she had frightened the boy so she reassured him it was only if you eat the leaves and not touch them.

Harry was starting to wonder if Arthur was wise in bringing Dudley here in the first place. Well it was too late to bring him home now. Vernon and Petunia would definitely be suspicious of their sons sudden change of mind. Then they would know magic was used to get him here.

**XXXX**

"Oh that was a good one George."

"Yes indeed it was Fred."

"Lets try it again." the two said as they gave a high-five and went through their box of newest inventions.

"Let's give the headless hat a whirl, shall we, Fred?"

"Oh yes, lets George." they smiled at each other and disappeared downstairs with a crack.

**XXXX**

There was a crack next to Harry that startled him just a little bit, but it was only the twins working on their magic.

"Hey Harry, would you like to try our headless hat?" the two said and they both pulled out the hat the two of them were holding behind their backs.

"It won't make me go headless for real...will it?"

"Oh heavens no, just make it appear that way. Always fun at Halloween parties." the two said and placed the hat on Harry's head. Low and behold his head, along with the hat, had been made to look like he was actually headless.

Harry put his finger to his invisible head to indicate quiet, and he got up and walked behind the couch. He walked over to where Dudley was sitting on the floor, still getting over his canary incident. He poked Dudley on the shoulder to get him to turn around.

Dudley let out a series of screams that didn't stop until Harry fell to the floor pretending he was dead. Dudley screamed ever more and Molly was becoming furious with her boys.

"FRED, GEORGE!" Molly screamed through the house and they popped up behind her with a loud crack.

"What can we do ya for mum?" the two said together.

"Wait, if you two aren't doing that...HARRY!"Molly screamed even more and Harry sat bolt upright and looked around for who had called his name. "I'd expect this from my boys, but you?"

Harry took the headless hat off and looked at Dudley who had officially gone as pale as Nearly-Headless Nick. "Sorry Dudley, when the twins gave me the hat, I just couldn't resist. I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, I'll leave this to Fred and George from now on." Harry smiled slightly when Molly rolled her eyes at the boy on the floor in front of her.

Draco smirked at his boyfriend lying on the floor and vivid ravishing fantasies arose within his teenage mind. Hermione knew what Draco was thinking about, she'd seen that face on him when he looked at Harry all too often more than not. Harry let a devilish smile dance across his face as he gave the hat back to the twins and they cracked out of sight once more.

**XXXX**

Harry and Draco had left the Malicious Malady of Molly's Wrath behind them in the lower portion of the house. They had gone up to the room that Molly had prepared for them to stay in together through the whole summer. Harry was just surprised she'd let them stay in there together, knowing their relationship with each other.

"I really think those two are going to overdue it with your muggle cousin, Harry. I haven't been around them as long as you have, but I can tell they're nothing but jokers." Draco was getting changed and ready to go to bed, he was dead tired and wasn't going to be going down to dinner. Harry didn't know why Draco had become tired all of a sudden, and it was still daylight outside, but Draco didn't seem to notice his odd behavior. Harry left his boyfriend to his thoughts and went down when he heard the dinner bell.

When Harry reached the table he was placed in his usual seat next to Ron and he looked at the meal in front of him. If he had to look forward to anything while he stayed here, it would always have to be Molly's meals. Draco didn't know what he was missing.

"Where's Draco, Harry-dear?" Molly said as she was setting the last of the plates down and sitting down herself.

"He told me he was dead tired and that he'd be going to bed early. I think there's something odd about his whole random personality change, I'll ask him about it when I go back up to get in the shower." Harry looked around the table and Fred and George made small gestures of nudging with the elbows with each other and then grabbed hands then stopped, then probably started fondling each other under the table.

"So you'll wake the moody bloke up just to ask him what's wrong and then take a shower? I don't think that's such a good idea. He's been moodier than usual lately and I don't think you should." Ron openly voiced his opinions while shoving a fork full of mashed potatoes into his mouth. Hermione snapped at him for having horrible manners, followed by the twins mocking her for being so proper.

"He won't be moody with me, even when he's in the worst of moods I purposely bother him into telling me what's wrong. Then he actually feels better in the morning." Harry's face turned red at the last remark, and there was a coughing noise heard from the end of the table. Dudley was choking on a piece of baked turkey.

"What do you mean he'll feel better in the morning, Potter?" Dudley choked out from behind his piled plate.

"Now Dudley, if I told you that, you'd NEVER be able to finish your dinner." Harry gave him a Malfoy-ish smirk, and Ron just started laughing recognizing the trademark smirk the two boys shared with each other when they're in those rare moods. Dudley almost turned a slight green in the face, but continued to focus on his food and he quickly went back to his normal color.

"Well!" said Arthur above the rest of the table, I think it's time we got to know our newer guest, Dudley. Dudley, my-boy, what kind of things do you muggle children like to do?"Arthur sat and waited for a reply from the food stuffed face.

"He likes to beat the pulp out of ten year old children around the neighborhood." Harry spoke up before Dudley had finished swallowing his food. Dudley just looked at his cousin through slitted eyes. Harry didn't flinch at the stare because he was so used to Draco's deathly pale glares of ice. Something was wrong with Draco and he was determined to figure out what.

**XXXX**

After a very uncomfortable dinner, Dudley was determined to do some exploring of his own. He'd gotten the quick tour of the house earlier by this girl named Ginny claiming to be an ex-girlfriend of Harry's. But she only did the main rooms of the house, he was curious enough to look through all the rooms that she didn't take him into.

He went up the stairs and the first room that caught his attention was the room to the immediate left of the landing. He opened the door briefly and looked into the room. He saw one of the twins, he couldn't tell which one, they were completely identical. But when he saw him turn into a slightly deformed...uh...some kind of animal, he quickly closed the door not wanting to have anything to do with the testing of their products. He'd finally got the full detail about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and he was determined to steer clear of those two and anything they touch.

The next door that caught his eye was the one at the farther end of the hall on the right by the next set of stairs that go up and around. He took a peek into that door and it was a bathroom connected to the room that was next to it. He opened the door a little more but he heard voices and running water and just decided to stay out in the hallway and eavesdrop on the conversation. It sounded oddly like his cousin and that Draco guy.

"What's the matter Dragon? You've been doing nothing but sulking around in the room since Dudley and myself got here." he heard Harry say.

"Just take off your pants, Harry, I'll be more comfortable looking at you that way." Draco said very quietly as a matter of fact.

"You'll be more comfortable talking to me with a boner? Somehow, Dragon, I find that hard to believe, that will just make you horny, if nothing else. I'm not taking off my pants until you tell me what the hell is up your arse besides me." Harry demanded with a stomp of his foot on the hard tiled floor.

Dudley didn't need to hear anymore of that conversation so he closed the door as quietly as he possibly could without disturbing the two inhabitants of the room. With his face turning a slight greenish color again, he went up the next set of stairs and got to the third floor. He looked around, Ginny had pretty much shown him all the rooms on this floor except for one, the one all the way at the end of the hall, and he was curious as hell.

He walked to the door and put his hand on the door knob, but then he heard something from behind the door he really didn't think was a friendly sound. It was a growl or something. There was a sign on the door that he failed to notice. The sign read, "Harry's Snake, do not enter without Harry." Harry had a snake? Now this was just getting weird. He never knew his cousin owned a snake.

"That's why we keep it here, it's not just any snake, it's a magical creature. Ever heard of a Basilisk?" Dudley turned around and was startled to see Ginny standing behind him.

"What the hell is a Basilisk? And where in the world did my dolt of a cousin get a snake in the first place?" Dudley looked like he was confused and angry at the same time.

"A Basilisk is a giant magical creature, more or less, a snake. It can grow up to 70 feet long and if you look it dead in the eyes it will not only petrify you, but kill you. Harry is the only one allowed in there. Draco too probably, but only Harry can tell it who's friend and who's foe. That's the answer to your first question. Second, he found an egg in the forest behind the school. He just thought it was a chicken egg of sorts because it was so small, but when it hatched, it was an evil looking horned snake. Harry spoke to it in Parselmouth and it recognized Harry as it's only parent figure. The serpent protects Harry with its life and when Harry goes back to school it follows him and lives in The Chamber Of Secrets, secretly looking after him. Anyway, I wouldn't go in there if I were you." with that, she walked off down the hall and around the corner and back down the stairs.

Dudley slowly backed away from the hissing door and went back down into the lower half of the house and collapsed onto the couch.

**XXXX**

"You'll be more comfortable talking to me with a boner? Somehow, Dragon, I find that hard to believe, that will just make you horny, if nothing else. I'm not taking off my pants until you tell me what the hell is up your arse besides me." Harry demanded with a stomp of his foot on the hard tiled floor.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I would, because I'd be less pissed off about the subject." Draco eyed his lion up and down and then decided that Harry was taking way too long with his pants. Draco pulled down on the thin layer of black denim loosely hanging onto Harry's hips for dear life. "If you must know, I was attacked before I came here, and you'd never believe what happened."

"ATTACKED? By who?!!" Harry almost shrieked, but Draco covered his boyfriend's mouth with his own.

"A vampire. I think you can imagine the rest." Draco looked at Harry's neck and licked his lips.

"You're a vampire now? Oh how cool. I have a vampire for a boyfriend. So...what can you do? I never really payed attention to much in any class that talked about anything significant." Harry sat on the edge of the bath tub and looked up at Draco to start explaining.

"You know, you always make things seem so less extreme. I'm glad you still love me and aren't afraid of me. But the cool thing about being a vampire is that you get to move through walls, use wandless magic, change your appearance to whatever you'd like, a very slow aging process, and pain doesn't seem like that big a deal anymore." Draco moved over to sit on the edge of the bath tub with Harry. Harry was stark naked in front of him, but he wasn't, this felt unfair to his vampire senses. He quickly stripped and got into the shower with the warm running water. He held out his hand to Harry, "Shall we?" he said, "Don't want to get back into bed feeling skeevish now do we?" Draco smiled at Harry and Harry grabbed his hand and quickly fell into his Dragon's arms and they showered together.

**XXXX**

Ron was in the lower portion of the house with his twin brothers and watching them have a transfiguration fight. The two were very good at the subject and often had contests of who could come up with the most creative transfiguration.

"Here we are, try this on for size Fred." George pointed his wand at his twin and turned him into a thing that had the body of a sheep, the head of a goat, the tail feathers of a crow, and the feet of a horse. Then he pointed his wand again and transfigured him back.

"Not bad George, but how about this?" Fred pointed his wand at George and turned him into...basically the Jersey Devil. Head of a horse with horns, wings of a bat, body of a centaur, tail of a lizard, and arms of a dragon. Then turned him back.

"You guys are good okay? Geez, you don't have to keep putting on these shows, especially in front of a muggle who's obviously not enjoying this too much." Ron said.

"Well, he can leave, cause we're not going anywhere." the two said together, then Fred pointed his wand at George and turned him into a frog. George gave a loud ribbit and Fred couldn't help but laugh at his twin brother.

"What say you to going and inventing a new candy for our Skiving SnackBox, George? I've got the giddiest idea about something to do with frogs..." Fred trailed off and made a loud crack and disappeared from the room.

"Don't mind them, mate, they're always like that. They won't bother you anymore, least I hope not. Mum will have their heads if they test anything on you again." Ron said to Dudley who just gave an annoyed grunt. His face was in a pile of pillows and he wasn't paying attention to much.

It was getting late and Ron was getting tired. Dudley was getting tired as well. The two boys both got up and went into their respective rooms on the second floor, two floors up from the one they were on. The house had four floors, and Dudley was getting mildly tired of the stair.

The lower half was kind of like a basement, but all the family rooms were down there. The living room, the game room, there was a gigantic fire place, and then there was a spare bedroom for an over night guest. The floor about that, the first floor, had the kitchen another living room, another fire place and a bathroom. And the two floors above that were all either storage rooms or bedrooms and conjoining bathrooms.

The night wasn't as peaceful as Dudley had hoped it would have been. He heard noises coming not only from the twins' testing room, but his cousin's room as well. He really didn't want to have images of either, but they just kept popping into his head. He gave another annoyed sigh and squished his head between two pillows and tried to get some sleep.

**XXXX**

**The Silver Wolf: **I thought the whole Draco being a vampire thing would be an extra catch later on once the summer come to an end and the school year starts. Let me know what you think!!!


	3. Vampires And Puffapods

**The Silver Wolf: **Well, this is the lovely second chapter of A Summer at the Burrow. Dudley finds it more and more difficult to live in a wizards house every day. I've also changed this from general to romance. So it's a kind of romantic comedy. Dudley and the twins are the comedy part...Harry and Draco are the romance part. Oh and this takes place before the 7th year. And it's an AU because of what happens in the book. Because George still has both his ears...

**Disclaimer as usual.**

**Warnings : See My Profile under the extended summary for this story.**

**Chapter 2: Vampires and Puffapods**

Draco was one of the first to wake up in the house. The twins had been at their experimenting all night and they obviously hadn't gotten any sleep at all. But what woke Draco was Razor tapping at his window. He'd sent an owl to his mother telling her to send him regular supplies of blood so he didn't have to feed off anyone in the house. She'd obviously responded.

Draco rolled out of bed, careful not to disturb Harry, and went over to the window to let Razor in. Razor gave a silent nod in Draco's direction and handed him a letter and attached was a spell card, a small index card with a spell written on it for him to use.

_Dear My Dragon, _

_I know it must be hard for you being a vampire now, but the attached spell card will turn any liquid into the desired blood type. Just whisper the words to your mug or cup or what have you, and it will turn to blood for you. Just be careful around the Weasley's with it. I'm sure it would be a great shock to them. _

_I'm sure you've told Harry by now about your new condition, give him best wishes for me will you, dear?_

_Love, _

_Narcissa_

Draco closed the letter and gave Razor a pat on the head and stupidly walked back to the bed and climbed back in. Harry moved a little but he didn't wake up, much to Draco's relief. He heard a soft bang from somewhere in the house, and he sat up and wondered where that had come from. He figured it was Fred and George messing around again.

But the bang woke Harry and he sat up too, mumbling something.

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." he said out loud as he got up and then said something that Draco couldn't understand. It was Parseltongue. That little bang must have been Harry's snake moving around on the floor above them. Harry turned around to look at Draco, he held up with his right hand a box. Draco had always wondered what that box was for. It had been in here since he got here, and it smelled really bad. "She's hungry, have to go feed her." and with that Harry took the big box of, obviously, dead things, and went to go feed his snake.

**XXXX**

Dudley heard a bang in the house, then loud shuffling above him. It sounded like something sliding across the wooden floor. Then he remembered Harry's snake. That's probably all it was. He tried to go back to sleep, but then he heard a door open and then close again down the hall. He got up and looked down the hall and saw that Harry was walking out of his room, in his boxers, with a big box with a sticker on the front that said, "Basilisk Food."

Now Dudley was curious enough to actually ask Harry if he could see this snake of his. "Hey, Potter, heard you have a pet snake. Can I see it?" he asked as he came out of his room.

"Huh? Sure Dudley, come on." Harry said as he walked up the flight of stairs at the end of the hall. He then proceeded down the hall to the very last door at the end of the hallway. "Wait here while I go and tell her not to hurt you."

"Sure..." Dudley sounded like he was about to laugh, talking to snakes, how stupid could his cousin get? But then he remembered that time at the zoo. He waited in the hallway for almost two minutes and then Harry yelled that it was okay for him to come in. Dudley walked through the door only to find that there was another set of stairs that went up. It must have been an attic before Harry's snake took it over as her summer home.

Dudley walked into the room where Harry was standing throwing giant dead rats in the air, and something was catching them and eating them. The giant snake poked her head out from behind a giant pile of boxes similar to the one that Harry had. Dudley, to say the least, was scared stiff. He'd never seen such a big snake. If there were things this big in the world how come normal people hadn't discovered them yet?

"_Why is your friend staring at me?" _Dudley couldn't understand what it had said, but Harry obviously did, and responded to it in the same language.

"_He's a muggle, he's my cousin. He's never even heard of a Basilisk until now." _Harry said back to the giant thing, but again, Dudley couldn't understand it. It was all just a bunch of hissing to him.

"You really can talk to that thing, can't you Potter?" said Dudley in disbelief.

"Yes, and I think you've seen enough. Eva needs her rest, she likes to sleep when she's done eating. Time for you to go. Me as well. Waking a sleeping Basilisk is a fate worse than death." Harry said and quickly pushed Dudley down the stairs and out the door, shut it, and locked it once again.

**XXXX**

Draco looked at the door as it opened and Harry walked in right in the middle of a great yawn. When he sat on the edge of the bed, ready to get back in, he said, "She picks the worst times to be hungry, I swear." he said and shifted back under the warm covers on the queen sized bed. Draco just smiled down at him and laid back down as well. The two fell asleep again, but it was short lived, the breakfast bell rung about half an hour later. Running up and down stairs could be heard out in the hallway.

"Oh geez, why can't this family ever do things like everyone else? Why do they have to have a bloody bell that sounds through the entire house? Can't we just get up and eat in our own good time?" Draco started complaining about the bell that had only just now stopped ringing.

"Sorry Dragon, that's how things are run here, and if they weren't then no one would ever get to eat anything and they'd run out of food way too quickly. With all these people in the house this was the most effective way." Harry got up and out of bed and went over to the dresser and got a pair of his tighter than usual jeans, and a black shirt with green around the edges.

"You've taken quite the liking to the Slytherin colors haven't you, Harry?"

"Well, they match my eyes. I've got the right mind to ask Dumbledore if I can change houses. Actually, that's not a bad idea. I'd have to talk to Ron and Hermione about it though."

"Understandable, now let's go eat before Fred and George do anything to the food." Draco laughed, and the two boys made their way down the stairs to the kitchen. Draco didn't even bother putting on at least a pair of pants, he knew all too well that no one really cared, as long as he had his boxers on he didn't care either. Harry didn't seem to mind at all.

They got down to the table and everyone seemed to have already started eating. Harry had to talk to Hermione and Ron while they were still at the table about wanting to change houses. Fred and George would want to hear it too.

"Ron, Hermione, I've been thinking. I...I want to see if Dumbledore will let me change houses."

"What? Why?" Ron said, through a mouth of scrambled eggs.

Hermione nudged him for horrible manners and then said, "You want to be in Slytherin, don't you? I understand, however, Ronald may not be as understanding as myself."

Ron looked back and forth between Harry and Draco and then just kinda caved in. "Awe, I don't mind mate, just...don't go completely Slytherin on us...will ya?"

Harry smiled brightly at how understanding his friends were about how much he wanted to change houses. Draco smiled as he took his cup up to his mouth, whispered something to it, and Harry knew what he'd done. As long as everyone else was oblivious Draco was safe, for the time being. After breakfast was over, Harry would go upstairs and write a letter to Dumbledore asking permission to switch houses.

Later, when Harry had finished helping Molly with the dishes, he ran up to his room and grabbed a piece of parchment and began scribbling down his letter to Dumbledore with his request to join the Slytherin house.

Draco could only smile at the sight he walked into. Harry was sitting at his desk with his Raven, and Hedwig. The Raven's name escaped his memory, but when he was done writing the letter, he gave it to Hedwig, and out the window she flew.

Draco walked over to Harry and put his arm around him. "Dumbledore's letter? Pardon my subject change, but, what's your wonderful Raven's name? It seems to have escaped my mind." Draco patted the jet black night raven on the head. The Night Raven was the magical version of the muggle crow. It was much bigger, and sometimes glowed in the dark when its master was in trouble. The bird would usually always fly to him if Harry were ever in trouble. He was surprised it didn't fly off to one of the other Gryfindor students.

"Oh geez, her name is Lily, after my mother. I don't know why I decided to call her that, but it was the first thing that came to my head when she was given to me." Harry smiled and then looked at Lily lovingly.

"Hey," Draco said and pulled Harry's chin back to look at him, "You're not allowed to look and anyone like that except me, remember?" Draco leaned down and kissed Harry's cheek before straightening up and moving to go and sit on the bed the two shared.

"I really hope you're able to get the change, we could share the same dorm. Ron said he didn't mind, and Hermione is supportive of you..." Draco trailed off in his thoughts.

Lily flew out the window just as Hedwig was coming back in. "That was quick. I don't even think he had time to think about it." Harry said taking the letter from Hedwig and opening it to read its contents.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_I accept your decision to become a Slytherin with open arms. Your new robes will be sent to you at the Weasley residence before school begins. Also, all the professors will be notified of your change in house._

_Please note, that I am not doing this because you are a special case, but simply because I think your vampire will need monitoring._

_Dumbledore_

"I supposed the bloke wouldn't trust me once he found out I was a vampire" Draco said from his spot on the bed.

"Oh, don't worry about it Dragon. I'm sure he knows that I'm the only one besides Snape that can keep you in line. That's probably why he agreed." Harry's face was smug, and Draco looked flustered.

"Oh, come now, I'm not that unruly am I?" Draco looked back and forth between Hedwig who had given a loud hoot, and Harry who was shaking his head. "Oh, piss off before I bite you." Draco said in a playful manner and ran over, picked up Harry dropped him on the bed, and proceeded to sit on him.

"Ow! Get off of me DRACO!!!" Harry screamed and the whole house heard it.

**XXXX**

Ron heard the screaming from up in the boys room, he figured they were just messing around and didn't bother to go up and look. He figured he'd just walk in on them again, since it's happened more than his fair share of times since the two of them have been together. Even when they were in school, Draco always managed to somehow find his way into the Gryfindor rooms after hours.

But now, if Dumbledore gave Harry the okay to be in Slytherin, all those awkward moments would be gone. But they would still be friends, and they'd still be able to see each other. Plus they would still have classes together. Ron didn't have any objection to his friends sudden change of heart. After all, his friend did have a relationship that he had to worry about now. He didn't think that Harry would let separation in school get to him so much, but it obviously did get to him a lot. Ron heard someone coming down stairs and saw that it was Harry waving a letter around.

"Is that the letter you got back from Dumbledore? Already?" Ron sounded quite surprised.

"Yup, he said it would be okay for me to transfer to Slytherin." Harry did a quick spell on his clothes and they changed into something else. The clothes he wore now were MUCH different from what he was wearing before. His pants went from a blue denim to a black shining leather with chains wrapped around his waist. His now black sleeveless shirt fit snugly on his torso and sported a green and silver snake on the back and the Slytherin House symbol on the front. And he had a few studded bracelets around his wrists. The black buckle up commando boots were the last little bit that kinda said that Harry over did it.

"Lion, I think you over did it just a little bit." Draco said as he came down the stairs, staring hungrily at his boyfriend.

"I'm not a lion anymore Dragon, I'm a Snake, just like you." Harry turned around to meet his Dragon's fangs with his mouth. Ron gave a slight gasp at seeing Draco with long fangs.

"Sorry to startle you Weasley, but yes, I'm a vampire now, as you can plainly see." Draco closed his mouth, but you could still see his fangs. They hung out over his bottom lip and Harry wondered how he'd kept them hidden all this time. "Retractable fangs, gotta love it. Would you like to join me Harry?" Draco said opening his mouth, baring his fangs to his lover, and slowly raking them across his neck like he was his next meal.

"Draco, I still have life to worry about, if I had to choose between life and death..." Harry was cut off as Draco pierced Harry's first layer of skin with his teeth, not deep enough to draw blood, just to give Harry a taste of the feelings he'd be missing out on. "As long as I'd be with you in my eternal undead life I'd choose death..." with that Draco sunk his fangs the rest of the way into Harry's neck. Ron, shifting uncomfortably on the couch let out a small burp, he didn't much like the sight of blood, but the two kinky bastards in front of him didn't seem to care.

Harry let out a growl from in his throat and Draco pulled his long fangs out of Harry's neck and cleaned up the stream of blood that was coming out of his neck like it was a rushing river. Harry let out a scream of pain as he felt something in his mouth begin to hurt, very badly. He opened his mouth to scream but it never came, instead what did rear their ugly heads were two fangs just as long as, if not longer, than Draco's.

"Oh great, now we have two Slytherin Vampires living with us for the rest of the summer. Oh boy...Hermione isn't going to be happy about this one." Ron said just as Hermione walked in.

"Not happy about what?" she said and looked at Ron.

"That." Ron said plainly and pointed to the two vampires standing in his living room.

Hermione dropped her mug which hit the ground with a thump, and just stared at the two boys in front of her.

"I suspect Dumbledore gave you the okay to be in Slytherin?"

Harry nodded his head and smiled with his fangs hanging out over his lip. Hermione had to admit, the two were just about the sexiest sight she'd seen in a long time. Two gothic Slytherin vampires in a sexual relationship together would drive any raving hormonal girl mad with envy. She went over and took her place next to Ron on the couch.

The two vampires took their seats on the couch across from them. "I suppose you two will need a regular supply of blood from now on? Where exactly are you planning on getting it?"

"From each other." Draco said point blank. "Harry's blood is intoxicating. Plus our blood supply replenishes faster than any normal person anyway." Draco stated, but this was something Hermione already knew.

"I think I'd like to go for a walk out back, coming Dragon?" Harry said and got up and walked over to the door that led outside.

"I'm coming." Draco said and followed his lovely vampire out the door.

Hermione couldn't help but smile, "Those two are extremely sexy..." All Ron could do was sit and stare at her in disbelief at what his own girlfriend had said about two Slytherins.

**XXXX**

Dudley heard someone come outside, he saw a very different looking Harry, and a very different looking Draco. The two looked like all the blood had gone from their bodies, both extremely pale looking. Both of them were even wearing dark sunglasses, even though it was really cloudy outside. Something was up, and Dudley wasn't going to be left in the dark about it. The two ran off into the woods behind the house, and Dudley went after them. But before he could actually do any kind of following, he was stopped dead in his tracks by the twins popping up in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going muggle?"

"We've got a surprise for you."

"Come with us, we promise we won't bite."

"Well, maybe a little Fred."

"Oh yes, but not enough to hurt, George." the two started going back and forth with themselves and Dudley tried sneaking around them to follow Harry and Draco.

"Oh no you don't, spying isn't very nice, especially on vampires."

"They hate being interrupted when feeding, but you wouldn't know that would you?" the two said in unison. As soon as Dudley heard the word vampire he was even more curious than he was before.

"Draco's a vampire?" said the stupid muggle.

"Harry too." they said together.

"Can I see this? I don't believe it." Dudley ran past the two annoyances and saw Draco and Harry staring at each other. Draco opened his mouth, and long fangs came down from his canines. Harry did the same, and the same thing happened. Now both were staring at each other with this weird cheeky vampire grin on their faces. Dudley was scared shit-less as he watched.

Harry turned his head and sunk his teeth into Draco's neck and just started swallowing. Dudley felt like he was going to be sick to his stomach. Then a giant black bird came and swooped down and landed on Harry's shoulder. He pulled his fangs away from Draco's neck and looked at the bird.

"Hello Lily, what've you been up to?" Harry said to the bird.

"Alright, enough spying, you're coming with us, Dudders." the two said, and grabbed him and apparated from the woods. They wound up in the experimenting room in the house. Dudley had a scared look on his face the whole time.

"You're going to be tasting a few of our newest Skiving Snackbox treats." said Fred.

"The first one is..." said George.

"The Nosebleed Nougat." the two said together and gave him a piece of something that looked like a piece of candy. The only difference was that I was two different colors.

Dudley didn't want to disappoint, even though he hated wizards and all their possessions, these two seemed to make useful things that could help him get out of school. "What will this do to me? Make my nose bleed?"

"You got it!" The two said.

"My you're a quick one aren't you?" Said George.

"Don't be insulting the muggle's intelligence George." Fred pointed at him.

"Don't be silly Fred." said George.

While the two continued to go back and forth with each other, Dudley stuck one end of the candy into his mouth and right away his nose started to bleed, a little at first, but it got worse as time elapsed.

"Uh...guys, my NOSE!"

"Oh, right." The two said. "Just eat the other side and it should stop." they said and then they looked at each other. Dudley quickly put the other end in his mouth and his nose stopped bleeding. Then he looked at the two in front of him. They looked like Harry and Draco did out in the woods. He was starting to get sick and it wasn't from the skiving candy he'd just eaten.

One of the twins put his hand on the other's neck and he moved in and kissed him. Dudley felt a little vomit rise in his throat. This was a little worse than Harry and Draco, this was incest.

The two didn't really care that Dudley was watching them make out. Fred was getting into it a little too much, and wrapped both his arms around his brother's waist. George just put his other arm around Fred's neck and the kiss got a little deeper.

"Guys, I'm gonna be sick for real if you two don't knock it off!" Dudley screamed over the two that were starting to make little moaning noises of pleasure.

"Oh, sod off muggle." the two said and continued to kiss each other with fire the strength of a whole box of their famous Wildfire Whiz-Bangs. Dudley didn't have to be asked twice to leave. He flew out that door like his cousin was threatening him with one of those defensive spells he kept talking about.

**XXXX**

Harry and Draco were on their way up the stairs. They were just coming in from outside. Dudley was rushing down the stairs with his complection looking a little green. Harry and Draco looked a little confused, but then Dudley turned around and ran back up to meet Harry.

"The people in this house are all gay, I swear it. You, him, those two." he vaguely pointed up the stairs, and then handed Harry the Nosebleed Nougat and Harry knew what he was talking about.

"I can't believe they're still testing things on him. It's like they don't know how their products will affect muggles." Harry looked at Draco with a stupid look on his face, "Uh...lets not tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about this, hm?" Harry gave Draco a somewhat forced smile.

"Agreed, love. Let's go, I'm beat. I think you took a little bit too much blood from me." Draco said with a tired look on his face.

"Huh? You can't be that tired. I'm not done playing with you yet!!" Harry whined as he ran up the stairs after Draco and collided with him into the room. He knew the whole house had heard that and he could just picture the face Dudley was making. A sickening green complection with a cringe on his face that made him look sicker than he was.

Dudley's possible face made Harry laugh a little bit, but not enough for Draco to notice. He slammed his lips against Draco's and pushed him back so they both lay on the queen sized bed in the middle of the room.

Harry began stripping both himself and Draco of their shirts. As soon as the offending garment was out of the way, Harry began to ravish his boyfriend's sexily muscled chest and perfect six-pack stomach.

"You know, I'm really not up to this tonight Harry, I think I'll make you suffer a little longer." Draco said and picked him up and carried him over to the window and jumped out the window.

Harry was expected to fall right from the window to the ground. Instead of hitting the ground when he had expected to, he opened his eyes slightly to discover that they were flying. Draco was carrying him and they were flying through the air.

"Sorry I didn't tell you I could fly earlier. It's just something I found out myself." he smiled at the other vampire in his arms that was looking at his surroundings in awe. "You can do it too if you try. Wings aren't that hard to use, you just have to concentrate a little at first to get them going." Draco looked around, he was in the Weasley's garden. He found a patch of puffapods and flew over to them. He dropped Harry on one of the pink pods and it burst into a sea of flowers. Draco couldn't hold in a laugh as a few of the flowers landed on Harry's head and he was still wondering what had happened.

Harry shook his head and the flowers that had rested atop fell off and landed in his lap. He looked around and spotted Ginny poking at another, smaller puffapod. Harry called to her and she was confused for a brief moment, but then saw where the voice had come from and smiled.

"What are you...uh..."She looked at Draco who was floating in midair with wings that looked like a dragons. She couldn't say much to either of them when she saw them. It was like staring at a dream that would never come true. She looked at Harry, there was something different about him. His eye's were shut and he looked like he was concentrating on something.

Ginny looked at him funny, but then understood as wings formed in the air out of Harry's back as well. But they were different from Draco's. Draco looked a little puzzled but then smiled and flew and sat next to Harry and sat down.

"You really are an angel, you know that right?" Draco put his arms around Harry and he looked kinda confused at first. But then, when he spread his wings and looked at them, he understood. Instead of the leathery dragon like wings that Draco had, his were black with spotted emerald green feather.

Ginny looked on in amazement at the two vampires in front of her. "Harry, should I go and get Hermione? She might know why your wings are different.."

"No, Ginny, we'll get back to the house on our own thanks." said Harry and he jumped and took to the skies above the tops of the giant oak trees. Draco followed suit.

**XXXX**

"I never thought I'd see the day..." said Hermione as she looked at the two of the vampires in front of her. It was literally Heaven and Hell standing on front of her.

"Do you know why our wings are different? I thought all vampires had leathery dragon wings. Harry's are feathers though." Draco still looked a little confused.

"Yes, I think I know why. Why don't you you all follow me up to mine and Ron's room. I have a book I'm pretty sure will explain everything." Hermione went up the stairs, followed by the two winged vampires, then Ron.

Up in the room that was on the second floor, the third door down on the left, Hermione went digging through a small beaded hand bag. It was almost smaller than her hand, but when she opened it, she almost stuck her whole ARM through it.

"Now, I know I put that book in here somewhere...AH! Here it is." she said and pulled out a book bigger than the small little purse. She flipped through the pages of the big book for a few moments, and then skimmed through a page. "Ah, here it is..."

**XXXX**

**The Silver Wolf:** Don't you guys just hate me? Aren't you just dying to know what Harry and Draco are? Oh you're just going to have to wait until the next chapter comes out. HAHAHAHA.!


	4. Heaven And Hell

**The Silver Wolf:** haha, I kinda left you guys hanging at the end of the second chapter. The third one's gonna tell you what they are, and how Dudley coincides with the whole thing.

**Disclaimer: AS USUAL**

**Warnings: See my profile or the ones before thins one.**

**Chapter 3: Heaven And Hell**

Hermione found the page that she was looking for and began to read through the article in the book. She only read maybe three paragraphs at most, then looked at Harry and Draco.

"Here, look at this. This will explain everything. Just read the first article on the left side of the page." she gave Draco the book to hold as the two read the article Hermione had pointed out for them.

"_Heaven and Hell are known for their totally different magical abilities. Hell, very advanced in intelligence, darkness, and sometimes hate. Heaven is known to have the power to calm the powers of Hell, also, philosophy, logic, and humor fall under Heaven's strengths. _

_When the two find each other, it's virtually mutual happiness between the two. One of feathers the other of leather. The wings of these vampire lords will shine through any darkness when combined. To utilize the powers of the two, they must first learn their own powers separately."_

"Then there are articles on how to train the two powers. This is something I'd never thought I'd have to worry about before." Draco said looking over at Harry. He supposed Harry really was an angel then, after reading that. And he was the devil...oh perfect...that's real flattering. But it did say that the two coming together was a good thing.

Harry felt a little dizzy, and then a few feathers fell from his wings. It hurt when they fell off. And then Hermione said something.

"Harry, I don't think Ron would like it if you left feathers everywhere. Not after the first feather episode we had here with your cousin." Hermione meant it to sound like a joke, but Harry looked at her funny and then looked down.

"Oh, I uh...didn't even notice they fell." truth was he felt it alright, and it hurt. "Hey Drake, can I see that book?" he didn't even wait for Draco to hand it to him, he grabbed the book and out the room he went.

He ran into his room down the hall, and began looking for articles about him in specific, or, at least an article about this angel he's supposed to be.

**XXXX**

Draco got worried and ran after him a few minutes later after explaining to Hermione that he was probably hungry and needed to drink. Harry, after all was a new vampire and needed his blood. But Draco knew that wasn't the case. Something was wrong, and he felt it too. His wings ached, and he wanted to know what was going on too.

Draco walked into the room slowly so as not to alarm Harry. He saw Harry sitting at the desk reading an article written in blue. It was about Heaven's Angel, and Harry was reading intently. Plus, he had a smile on his face. That was an extremely evil smile. He turned to look at Draco and his smile got wider.

"Hey, come here and read this. This will be interesting training. And it's the only bit listed for me. Everything else is written in red and is about you." Harry gave Draco the book to read, and sure enough everything that was about Harry was written in blue, and everything about him was written in red. Draco quickly skimmed over the little bit in blue, and his eyes widened a little bit.

"You know...it says it has to be an all night thing right?"

"Yeah, I read it, it's not that much to read. You up for it?" Harry gave Draco a challenging look and Draco gave him an evil grin.

"Oh, the devil is more than up for sinning." said Draco and he went and sat on the bed and spread his wings and let them flop down so they covered the rest of the bed.

"And this angel isn't so innocent." Harry smirked and Draco smiled. "And if you want, we could always start now?" it was posed in more of a questioning manner than in a statement.

"If we start now, we'll have to go until midnight. At least that's what this goofy book says. And at the moment it's...almost...oh..I didn't know it was that late! It's almost nine o' clock! Should we?" Draco motioned for Harry to come over to him. Harry couldn't resist.

**XXXX**

The next morning everyone was in a good mood. No one knew why they were all in such good moods, but they were. Harry and Draco were the last two people to prance down the stairs. Draco still had his wings out by accident, and Harry hadn't noticed.

"You two look incredibly cheery this morning for some reason. So does everyone else for that matter...doesn't anyone known where this mood in the house is coming from?" Hermione looked at the two vampires who seemed to be glowing with radiance and happiness. It reminded her of her book, which by the way she hadn't gotten back yet. "It must be you two. You did what the book said didn't you? Whatever that might have been it's lightened the mood of everyone...even your cousin Harry. It's remarkable how much of an effect two happy vampires can have on an entire household."

Ron looked at the two almost afraid to ask the question on the tip of his tongue. "I know I'm going to regret asking you two think..." he trailed off and Harry looked at him almost as if he knew what Ron was going to ask.

"We just did what the book said. And if you really must know, read the damn thing!" Harry gave a great loud laugh and threw the book back to Hermione who was slightly surprised by Harry's good humor.

She caught the book and skimmed through the article about Harry's vampire type. Her face turned beat red and Draco and Harry couldn't help but laugh at her. "Ronald, I think you'd rather not know." she looked at him with the look that could kill. However, Harry and Draco found it hysterical.

"Oh you two are ridiculous!!" Hermione shouted and threw the book back at them. "It seems you've only completed Harry's part of the deal though. Read Draco's."

Draco picked up the book and read through it real quick. His eyes went wide with satisfaction. Hermione nodded her head approvingly, she knew Draco would like that kinky stuff. Harry read through the red lettering which indicated Draco's end of the deal. His face flushed with embarrassment. He was looking forward to it, yet he wanted to try and avoid doing some of those things at all costs. But then he read the fine print...it all must be done...yikes.

Harry's face was priceless, and Ron couldn't help but ask what it said. Harry's only response was "You don't wanna know." Hermione's face was a triumphant one and she raised her hand and high fived Draco. The two evil people laughed at Harry's low hanging head. But Draco felt bad for having to do as the book said to his lover.

"Don't worry love...I won't be as rough as the book says. It says as long as the events are carried out within the bed of the two vampires as specified there will be no repercussions." Draco's smile softened, and Harry leaned into his warm inviting hug.

"I don't want to know..." said Ron as he stuffed his face full of bacon.

"Oh...Weasley...you'll eventually know. Hermione, you missed this last little bit down at the bottom. It says here there have to be two witnesses to these events. The two closest friends of the two vampires." Draco said and winked at Ron.

Ron got a sickly green color in the face. Harry...isn't there someone around that's...you know...closer to you than me? Wait a minute...Hermione...where in the hell did you get that damn thing anyway?" Ron gave her just about the oddest look he's ever given anyone.

Now that they all thought about it, they never even gave it a second thought because she always had some kinda book that she was reading. But this just happened to be the most convenient book she's ever had in her possession yet.

"Well, I, uh...you see there's a funny story about that..." She looked from Draco to Harry to back to Draco again.

"Oh spill it out Hermione. You've obviously been hiding something with all of that stuttering you've been doing just now." Harry gave her the dead stare and she couldn't take the pressure.

"I didn't want to say anything because I thought Ron wouldn't love me anymore if he found out. I thought he would break up with me. But after seeing how he accepts you two for who you are...I don't think he should have a problem with me being a vampire." she looked at Ron and his eyes just got wide for two seconds.

"I thought I noticed something different about you...your hair is a little different." Ron tried to grab her hair, but she pulled away.

"You see there's a funny story about that too." she stood up and pulled her hair. The redish brown wig she was wearing to imitate the hair she had had. When she pulled the wig away long black silky locks flowed almost down to the floor. Her eyes diminished from their brown color to a dark burgundy red color. Her fangs extended over her bottom lip and she closed her mouth and they stuck out of her mouth a little bit.

Ron's jaw dropped. His girlfriend was now a smoking hot vampire temptress standing in front of him. "You know Harry, that one of you two is going to have to get with me to get my blood really boiling right? I know we're crossing relationship boundaries, but the book says vampires are a very sexual race and their sexual tension cannot be satisfied by humans alone. So Ronald...unless your mother says it's okay for you to become a vampire with me. Our relationship will tense and eventually fall apart."

Ron stared at her for no more than a few seconds before his mom walked into the room. "Hermione! Did one of those two slytherins bite you dear?" Molly looked astonished that Draco or Harry would even place such a curse on their best friend.

"No no no no Mrs Weasley. This happened to me at the end of the school year last year. I went for a walk in the dark forest and I was attacked. I didn't want to startle Ron or Harry or Draco. I wanted to wait for the right moment to tell everyone. And since Draco and Harry are vampires...and Ron seems to be fine with them around...I figured now might just be the perfect time to tell everyone." She looked at Molly some more and then spoke in a more softer tone. "I was wondering, also, if you would allow Ron...to...you know..." she trailed off and didn't really wish to continue her sentence because she realized she would be asking too much of Molly.

"Ronald, this is your decision, and I will support you and love you no matter what you decide. You will all always be welcome here. I do not discriminate between races. Otherwise I would have kicked Draco and Harry out a long time ago." Molly smiled at her boy.

"Hermione...can you give me time to think...till tonight before we go to bed?"Ron looked at her with a smile across his face.

Hermione smiled and her white fangs shown brightly and she leaned over and hugged Ron, squeezed him tight. She stood up and then she didn't know what to do.

**XXXX**

Draco and Harry were up in their room and they were just sitting around at odd corners of the room just kinda in an awkward silence.

"That was really shocking. I wasn't really expecting that, I mean, she used to always be against the whole biological transformation thing and now she seems perfectly fine with being a vampire. I wonder if it has anything to do with the vampire that bit her."

Harry didn't want to think about it. But Draco did have a valid point. Hermione used to always hate and despise werewolves, and vampires. He couldn't imagine what had made her change her mind. Maybe this might have been something she had been expecting. But he really had no way to prove that theory. He was beginning to get tired...but Draco seemed ready to go...Harry had been hoping this wouldn't happen tonight...but Hermione and Ron walked into the room. He guessed it had to be tonight...otherwise it'd never happen and they'd be a miserable mess the whole school year.

Harry had already started this process last night, he can't really sneak out of it now...

Harry spread his wings and the light around the room seemed to recede into the corners. It was Draco's turn and he was pushing all of the light away, so he'd be nothing but enclosed within the rooms darkness and sadness.

Draco's fangs all of a sudden dug deep into Harry's arm and Draco tore his lovers arm up and down until it was covered in blood and dying skin.

Harry thought all of this was going to hurt him...but they must have done SOMETHING right because he got an orgasmic feeling. It felt too good. That book did say it wasn't supposed to hurt him...but it never said it would feel THIS GOOD!!

'_Vampires must be a really sadistic race.' _Harry thought to himself as Draco pulled his fangs from Harry's right arm and moved to his left. Draco repeated the process of dragging his fangs up and down Harry's other arm. There was a pool of blood beginning to collect at Harry's feet. And he was still standing there.

Hermione had never seen anything like it in her life. A normal human by this point would have died from just so much blood loss...not to mention the obvious pain a human would feel. But vampires seemed to take pleasure in moments like this. Because Hermione found herself smiling and just staring at the blood on the floor. Ron had a slightly squeemish look about him. Hermione gave him a sympathetic look and turned to him and whispered that if he were to become a vampire he wouldn't be grossed out from it so much. She told him how much he would love it and that they would be the perfect pair just like Harry and Draco. Only they would look simply SMASHING in the gold and red robes of Gryfindor.

**XXXX**

**The Silver Wolf: sorry that wasn't everything you might have hoped for it to be. But it's something to get the ball rolling again. I'll finish up this little ritual thing that's happening in the next chapter.**


	5. Dudley's Dunderheaded Disaster

1**The Silver Wolf: Hey everyone, my naruto fics have kinda been put on hold sonce I can't really come up for anything with them currently. And I'm in the process of re-doing most of them. I have kingdom hearts ones and final fantasy ones I'm working on as well. Once this one is completed another one will begin to be posted as I edit them.**

**Disclaimer: There is going to be a song(s) in this story. I do not own the lyrics Family Force 5 does. And I do not claim anything. **

**Chapter 4: Dudley's Dunderheaded Disappointment**

_Get your back off the wall_

_get your back off the wall_

_get your back off the wall_

_get your back off the wall_

_get your , get your , get your back_

_get your back off the wall_

_get your, get your back_

_get your back off the wall!!_

Draco stood in front of Harry, watching as he bled all over the floor. His eyes were locked on the ceiling of the room as if he couldn't speak. Mouth agape, eyes staring, muscle's clenched, fisted hands.

_This revolution , starts when your movin_

_don't wanna step to me unless you plan on losin_

_Not here to brag , not here for thrills_

_I'm here to battle baby, I dance to kill_

Harry started to glow a brilliant white light all around his body. Draco's eyes shimmered with fascination and Hermione smiled. Harry's eyes focused back on the people around him and Draco had an evil smirk about his face.

"I think I'm pleasantly pleased. I haven't seen that much blood in one place in a long time. It sent shivers down my spine. To tell you the truth, Harry dear, I don't think we'll be needing to do those other optional things it says about." Draco pushed himself off the wall and went over to stand in the puddle of blood that was still all over the floor where Harry had been standing. He wrapped his arms around Harry and gave a little bit of energy to his lover so that he could actually move from standing there for so long.

Hermione just stood there and smiled at the two of them. She looked over at Ron who was standing watching the whole thing mouth agape. She didn't know weather he was staring at them with disgust or weather he was staring at them with amazement. She was really looking forward to hearing what Ron had to say to her proposal later that night.

**XXXX**

"Hermione...I have thought about everything that you told me about in the living room this morning. I just have a few questions for you." Ron looked up at her from where he sat on the bed in their bedroom.

"Anything Ron dear. I want you to be completely sure about the decision that you make." she smiled at him while she was sitting in front of the mirror brushing her hair getting ready for bed.

"We won't have to do anything like what Harry and Draco had to do right? They were a special case because of their wings...right?"his voice started to become almost shaky and fearful. He didn't want to be torn up like that.

"No, Ron. I don't even really have wings as far as I know. And if I do, they will have to look like Draco's wings do. Those are the most common. And if you have the blessing of getting wings, you will have the same. Nothing like what Harry has." she smiled at him and got up and sat next to him.

"Well, then, I say there's no harm in living the rest of eternity with you." he leaned over and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

Hermione smiled at Ron and leaned over and quickly sank her teeth into her boyfriends neck so as not to cause him any pain.

**XXXX**

Fred and George were just having too much fun. They were messing around playing transfiguration games again when they saw Dudley walking by the door.

"Shall we Fred dear?" George gave his twin an evil smile.

"Yes lets."

The two stuck their heads out the door and watched as Dudley walked down the end of the hallway and went down the stairs to go sit with everyone else before the night was over and everyone had to go to bed.

Dudley had gotten to the bottom of the stairs and the twins popped up in his face...once again. He had gotten used to this by now, but it still scared him every now and then. The summer was almost over, and Mr Weasley said he'd have to be obliterated at the end of the summer before he was sent home. Dudley sorely thought they were all going to kill him so all he seemed to be doing as of late was walking around the house depressed more than Draco used to be before his relationship with Harry had started.

"Just kill me now and save yourselves the trouble at the end of the summer..." he said as he sat down on one of the many couches in the room.

"Father said you're going to be obliterated right? That doesn't mean we're going to kill you, you big dunderhead. It just means we're going to use a spell on you that will make you forget you were ever here and replace your memory with something else. That's all!!" said one of the two annoying look a likes.

Dudley had just about the stupidest look on his face. The twins hadn't the slightest idea about what to do. They had basically tried every one of their tricks on Dudley throughout the summer. And the coming school year was going to leave the twins slightly lacking in their number of people to play jokes on. Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny would all be going back to Hogwarts for the school year.

"Look dunderhead, no one's going to kill you, okay? That's the last thing my father would do to one of his most beloved muggles." said the one on the left. Dudley really couldn't tell the two of them apart and he concluded just to distinguish by which side they were standing on.

"Look guys...if it's all the same with you I'd like to remember all of this. You guys actually don't seem that bad. Plus it still isn't going to change the fact that I know my cousin is a wizard, and a gay one at that." Dudley sank lower into the couch he was sitting and the twins just looked at him.

"I'm not really all that much of a wizard anymore there Dudley. I'm a vampire, just like everyone else that's pretty much going back to school this upcoming year." Harry couldn't help but over-hearing his cousin talking with the twins. And he decided to throw in his two cents since he was only standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Harry, look, I really don't care_. _I've come to terms about you being who you are and me just being who I am. Actually it might have been a good thing that I came here this summer with you. It made me realize that there are plenty of things out there that no one really knows about. It's one experience I won't soon be forgetting if I can help it." Dudley rolled over into a laying down position on the couch.

Harry honestly couldn't believe his ears. This was his cousin...the boy who had one purpose in life...to make his a living hell. Draco came down the stairs after using the bathroom and looked at everyone that was standing in the room at that current moment. It was a slightly tense silence that seemed to stem from the boy, Dudley, sitting on the couch.

Draco walked over to the couch and poked the chunky boy in the head with one of his pointy fingernails.

"OW!! What was that for blondy??That hurt!" Dudley slightly yelled as he rubbed his head where Draco had poked.

"Why is this room so full of tension that seems to be coming from you?" Draco stared down at the boy on the couch.

"Misunderstood meanings...and those are big words for me there buddy."

Draco looked at Harry who simply said, "I must say he has learned a few things being here...but not a lot to actually endanger himself or my relatives when he goes back. And his vocabulary has been expanded thanks to Hermione I would assume. I don't think it'll cause a problem if we DON'T obliterate his mind. If anything my relatives will be more than happy to let him come back here next summer once they see how much better his grades have gotten." Harry glanced at the twins, and then back at Draco.

The twins gave Harry an understanding nod and hopefully disappeared to go and find their father to tell him that it won't be necessary to obliterate Dudley's mind.

This left Dudely, Harry, and Draco in the room together. Harry and Draco sat down on the couch opposite of Dudley and Draco draped his arm around Harry as he snuggled into the blonds side and laid his head down on his shoulder.

"You two really do make a good couple despite how bad the fact that it's two guys disgusts me." the two of them looked absolutely shocked to hear a compliment come out of Dudley's mouth. They supposed being at The Burrow for the summer had changed the muggle for the better of society.

"Uh, thanks...Dudley...I guess?"Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Draco who was giving Dudley a similar look.

"Look...I figure I just better be nice...being raised around here changes someone..." Dudley just kinda closed his eyes and in seconds was knocked out on the couch napping.

Draco and Harry figured it was nothing worth thinking about and they let Dudley just sleep on the couch. It was getting late and the two boys were getting tired. They went upstairs and retired to their room for the night like the rest of the house seemed to be doing.

**XXXX**

**The Silver Wolf: I just got the giddiest idea for a new harry potter fic involving a mischievous kitty. Look out for that one if you have me as a favorite author!! **


	6. Room Mates? Yikes

**The Silver Wolf: **ooooooooh shit…okay here we go again with this story. I re-read the last chapter last night so I know where it is that I left off, so lets see if I can't get this ball rollin again. Shall we? Lol

On with this shit we go!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything of the like! This is a continuation chapter after all the summer at the Burrow stuff was done and over with! Everyone is now back at school and Dudley went home.**

**Chapter 5: Room Mates? Yikes…..**

There was a point in time where Harry thought this particular situation was near impossible. He started flashing back to his first couple of years here at Hogwarts, the first time he had a run in with Draco, on the stairs waiting to go into the Great Hall. The first time he remembers having feelings for Draco, when he thought he had killed him using a spell from his potions book that he had no idea what it did. He remember that event like it happened yesterday.

**XXXX**

_**Harry had followed Draco down the hall and into the boys bathroom. Draco had been acting suspicious for a long time, and Harry figured that Draco had something to do with all of the strange things that had been happening around school. **_

_**Their eyes met and for a split second it felt like an old western stare down, then a spell was thrown, and another and another and another. And finally, Harry was beginning to get tired of the meaningless throwing of stupid 1st year disarming spells. He remembered the name of the spell from his book, and quickly, without thinking he used the spell on the boy that was trying to harm him. **_

"_**Sectum Sempra!"**_

_**Draco fell back on the floor, and scratches and wounds started to appear all over his body. Blood began to leak out in copious amounts from all of the wounds that appeared, and for the first time in a long time, Harry stood there and looked over the beautiful boy lying there on the floor, obviously in pain. **_

"_**Potter….what did you do to me?" Draco asked through a rough and strained voice as he lay there on the bathroom floor, water leaking out from a nearby sink washing all of the blood flooding out of his body down the drain in the floor.**_

"_**Draco…I'm…- I'm so sorry….I didn't know this is what that spell would do….someone just told me that if I were ever in a fight with an enemy to use that spell and it will take care of the rest…I….here hold on. Hermione taught me a healing spell that might fix this." Harry took his wand out again, and waved it over Draco's withering and bloody body.**_

"_**Why would you do that? I know you know more than I think you know about what's been happening here…why would you save me?" Draco looked slightly confused as to why Potter had done what he had done.**_

"_**I'm not too sure to be quite honest with you…" Harry seemed to be confused about why he did what he did. He looked Draco dead in the eyes for what seemed like an eternity and then the second he realized that Draco was looking back, he quickly averted his gaze to the floor. He stood up, and began to walk away.**_

"_**Well…thank you nonetheless, Potter…." Draco looked after the raven haired boy that was quickly ignoring him and walking away. **_

**XXXX**

There seemed to be a moment back in time when Harry remembers the first time they kissed, but that was way WAY after the bathroom incident. Draco was actually the one to make the first move if he can recall properly.

**XXXX**

_**Harry was up late and was walking the hallways back from Hagrid's house to his bed, when he felt the presence of someone following him. He kept peeking over his shoulder at every chance he got but there appeared to be no one there, and he just threw it off as his nerves getting the better of him. **_

_**He turned a corner, and there was Draco standing at the end of the hall. He figured that if he just continued to walk by him and pretend like he didn't noticed the blond haired boy he's make it by him and be safe inside the Gryfindor Dorm Rooms. **_

_**Draco wasn't about to go unnoticed by the boy wonder, if there was one thing he hated it was being ignored. **_

"_**Where do you think you're going Potter? Running around a bit late aren't we?" Draco's smug face spelled nothing but trouble for him and he quickened his pace to try and get by him without a confrontation. But that didn't happen as well as he had hoped. **_

"_**I don't think so boy wonder, I don't take lightly to being ignored." Draco said, and he grabbed Harry's arm and shoved him into a wall right next to a painting.**_

"_**Watch it boys! You damn near hit me!" screamed the painting**_

"_**Oh shut it, you weren't hurt, or smashed, go find somewhere else to sleep! I'm busy" Draco snapped at the wizard in the painting and off it went to find a more comfortable place to sleep.**_

"_**What is it with you tonight Malfoy?" he was slightly taken aback but for some reason he wasn't complaining about anything. There was something in the other boys glazed over, somewhat teary, mercury colored eyes that spelled lust. Harry felt his body twitch and the sensation that followed was a little less than pleasant. **_

"_**I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to Potter, there's just something about wandering the school halls late at night that's just a thrill for me. You passing by just so happens to be a plus." Draco's gaze shifted from him suddenly over to the end of the hall, there was a shadow coming around the bend.**_

"_**Shh." said Draco as he pushed open the classroom door next to them and pushed Harry and himself inside. The door silently shut behind them, and Draco locked the door. "Don't wanna get caught now, do we Potter?" asked Draco as he slowly made his way over to the table that Harry was sitting on.**_

_**Draco got right up in Harry's face, real close, close enough to kiss him in fact. He placed both of his hands on either side of the table, trapping Harry in front of him. **_

**XXXX**

Draco shook Harry out of his daze, and there was something different about the room that they were in that didn't seem right to him. The room that they were in was almost like a house, Harry had been walking through the halls of the school the whole time he was having his flashbacks, and he didn't even realize where he was going he was just following the people in front of him to another section near the dungeons. The four of them were standing in front of two sets of big double doors. There were letters written on the fronts, R, H, and another H, D on the other door. Well this would be easy enough to figure out who's room was who's.

"Well, I guess that solves the problem of who's room is who's…" said Ron as they approached the big doors. They all walked into the rooms at the same time.

Of coarse Harry and Draco's room was decked out with the finest silks in green, silver and black. Ron and Hermione's room… red, yellow, and gold fabrics of velvet and suede. There was a door all the way to the very very left of Draco and Harry's room that didn't quite seem to match the rest of the room. Harry walked over to open it up, and his eyes were assaulted with reds and yellows, the mismatched door was a shared door by the 4 friends so that they didn't have to walk all the way around if they wanted to study together or hang out. There was another door right inside the shared door on a perpendicular wall and it was a white door. Harry opened that one up, and inside was an amazingly decorated lounge area in case they wanted to get away from their house colors he supposed. It was decked out in white and was completely neutral grounds.

"Hey guys! Check this out! Shared doors!" Harry yelled over in the direction of Ron when he came into view.

"Wow, seriously, Dumbledore thought of everything didn't he?" said Ron with an astonished look about his face.

"Yea, look at this too!" Harry pushed open the white door next to them to reveal the all white room.

"That seems awfully bland! I would assume he'd want us to change the colors ourselves! But it's a room for all of us nonetheless" said Hermione as she peeked her head into the tiny hallway that connected both living areas and contained the white door. "White is obviously too bright a color for four vampires to be living in" Hermione said in a joking voice.

"Well…I suppose we should all get settled in and head down to diner, I honestly wouldn't wanna miss that feast for even all the blood and sex I could get my hands on in one night." said Draco through his growling stomach.

"I highly agree with Malfoy, I'm starving like no one's business!" Ron said as he leaned on the archway of the door to his room.

The four of them scrambled to get their school robes on, and quickly made a B-line for the Great Hall and all that wonderful food.

**XXXX**

The great hall was packed, with people, and they took their respective seats at their house tables, Harry was no longer sitting at the Gryfindor table, and that was going to have to take some getting used to by all parties involved, however they all assumed it was for the better. Since Harry and Draco had begun their relationship they had been inseparable and they had decided that wasn't about to change.

The Slytherins had heard all about Draco's new "condition" from sheer family gossip, and were reluctant to sit next to him and the boy wonder, of which they had already known about that relationship since last year…it was a given, anyone who even paid remotely close attention in Divination could have seen that coming, but they couldn't understand why Potter was still with Draco. Usually, your typical person is slightly freaked out by vampires….Harry had no problem sitting next to one and cuddling up next to him.

"Guys…seriously…just because I am what I have become you think I'm a monster now? That only happens with werewolves. I know our defense against the dark arts classes haven't been that great over the years…but come on." Draco rolled his eyes around at his friends, and they all seemed to calm down a lot and move closer towards him. Draco was right, he wasn't any more a monster than any of them were.

The sorting hat had finished sorting all new students into their respective houses and Dumbledore got up and made an announcement.

"I have one extra note to add to my announcements this year…" he looked around. "We have been joined by 4 students…who are vampires." everyone gasped and looked around in horror. "PLEASE…" he said loudly, "you all already know who they are, and the proper precautions have been taken so as not to have conflict with another set of students. They have been given separate living quarters in the dungeons, but you are to treat them just as you have in the past! Like your friends and fellow house mates. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter, please stand!"

The four of them stood up on Dumbledore's request, "These are our vampires, they are no different now than they were two years ago! Normal behavior is expected of everyone." he gave the entire room one last look around to make sure everyone was on the same page and understood everything that he had said. Once he was satisfied he said, "Enjoy your feast." and food covered the table in a matter of seconds.

**XXXX**

**The Silver Wolf: okay…I know that was a pointless chapter, but I'm slowly running out of more and more ideas….I mean seriously…look how long it's been since I last posted something! Lol…anyway…encouragement would be nice =]**


End file.
